O Que Você Não Sabia
by Sofia di Luna
Summary: Sam descobre que Dean mantém uma relação casual com Cas; poderia isso mudar a dinâmica entre o relacionamento dos irmãos?
1. Chapter 1

O Que Você Não Sabia

**Avisos:** Destiel/Wincest. Não é completamente AU mas desconsidera/acrescenta inúmeros acontecimentos pelo bem da coerência da fic.

**Rating Atual: **T - Por linguagem imprópria.

**Timeline:** Fim da 1ª temporada até meados da 5ª, entre memórias e ocorrências, não é algo muito conclusivo e com poucas referências a episódios. Não haverá flashbacks, apenas narração do passado.

**Sumário:** Sam descobre que Dean mantém uma relação casual com Cas; poderia isso mudar a dinâmica entre o relacionamento dos irmãos?

* * *

><p>Sam passou muito tempo depois se perguntando o que o levou ao hotel mais cedo. Tinha em mente que passaria a tarde inteira na biblioteca pesquisando, não é o tipo de coisa que deixaria de lado. Mas resumindo foi isso, ele cansou do mofo e cadeiras desconfortáveis então resolveu voltar com o nada que encontrou para tentar mais sorte na internet enquanto estivesse esticado na sua cama. Também não foi com outro propósito além da constante vigilância que entrou no quarto fazendo o mínimo de ruídos humanamente possível. Isso, é claro, até ver o que acontecia dentro do aposento e lançar um "Mas o quê?". Por um instante todos ficaram congelados: Cas e seus olhos como de uma criança assustada, Dean com uma cara de 'por que diabos você chegou mais cedo?' e Sam horrorizado ao ver o anjo com a camisa desabotoada e gravata frouxa por cima do seu irmão sem camisa. O mais novo viu quando Dean ergueu o braço e apertou o de Cas, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem, talvez fosse comunicação telepática, mas o moreno sem ser dito uma palavra se levantou e pegando seu sobretudo proferiu um "Até logo, Sam." então desaparecendo. O loiro se sentou e vestiu a camisa que estava ao chão, dando um suspiro pesado antes de encarar o irmão. Longos segundos passaram antes que alguém tivesse coragem de dizer alguma coisa.<p>

-Então... Você está com Cas... -Sam começou incerto.  
>-É, isso mesmo. -disse sem arrodeios.<br>-Mas que inferno, Dean, quando você achou que seria uma boa hora para me contar?  
>-Agora? -falou com um meio sorriso no rosto.<br>-Eu não... Você não... Como diabos isso começou? -Dean arregalou um pouco os olhos, como se não esperasse aquela pergunta.  
>-Um fotógrafo francês. -disse após cogitar alguns segundos.<br>-Um... Fotógrafo... Francês?  
>E após repetir vagarosamente Sam não conseguiu conter o riso, de certa forma quebrando a tensão que se instalou sem que percebessem.<br>-Um fotógrafo francês fez com que você e Cas tivessem um caso?  
>-Não exatamente, mas se você for ficar todo "ó meu deus, meu irmão é gay!" vai apanhar. -escutando isso Sam pigarreia e um leve desconforto volta em seu semblante.<br>-Então... Fale do tal fotógrafo.

_"Eu lembro bem do meu primeiro cara, um fotógrafo francês. Ele era um pouco afetado, não sei se pelo sotaque, mas na época gostei porque não me fazia ter dúvidas sobre quem ficaria por cima. Eu o conheci num Café qualquer quando nos separamos e você foi atrás do papai enquanto eu segui caçando; foi uma completa ficada de uma noite, mas eu sabia que queria aquilo."_

Bem essa seria uma ótima explicação, que o próprio Sam daria caso lhe perguntassem e fosse sua história de "Meu Primeiro Cara", porém o irmão é mais conhecido por detalhes sórdidos que sempre incomodaram o mais novo, claro que não seria uma história de foda contada por Dean se não tivesse trechos como "um sorriso que deu vontade de enfiar meu pau em sua boca" ou "não era apertado, mas conseguia ficar, se me entende". Descrições a parte, a cronologia do acontecido chamou a atenção de Sam.

-Espere um momento, você diz que ficou com um cara há anos, mas eu lembro de várias garotas saindo do seu quarto.  
>-Digamos que eu gosto de mulheres, mas sou bem seletivo quanto a caras.<br>-Isso quer dizer...  
>-Poucos.<br>-Em números...  
>-Cinco. -Sam pareceu um pouco surpreso com a resposta.<br>-Oh, mas você sabe, Cas não é exatamente um cara...  
>-Cinco. -falou em tom de finalizar o assunto.<br>-Okay, só que... é um número pequeno dentro dos seus... padrões.  
>-Garotas são mais fáceis de me agradar. Eu gosto de peitos, só que algumas vezes vario o cardápio. Alguma outra pergunta? Quer saber quais posições, como eram os outros caras, se já fiquei por baixo? Pelo amor de deus Sammy, eu sempre fui relutante em falar alguma coisa porque achei que você ficaria todo "fale dos seus sentimentos", "quando você percebeu?", "você pretende casar com Cas?", nunca pensei que tudo se resumisse a quão gay eu seja, quantos cara comi ou se uso cuecas de couro escondido. -falou de forma que todo seu incômodo pela situação transparecesse.<br>-Ei Dean, me desculpe, eu acho. Mas tudo isso é muito novo e estranho pra mim, você sempre foi o super-hétero na minha visão, então não me culpe por não dizer "ó, serio?" e agir normalmente.  
>-Supostamente é o que você deveria fazer. Eu vou sair, comprar umas cervejas. -diz segurando sua jaqueta já em direção a porta.<p>

Dean não demorou tanto quanto Sam achou que ele faria, mas o suficiente para que refletisse sobre o assunto e chegasse a conclusão de que com quem seu irmão dormia era escolha dele, embora saber de caras o incomodava por que era a mesma coisa de descobrir que Batman é um andróide e os Smurfs querem dominar o mundo, sobretudo a relação com Castiel faz parecer ainda mais irreal. Entretanto ele estava disposto a dar qualquer tipo de apoio que seu irmão precisasse, desde a benção sobre eles até, se fosse necessário, uma filiação no PFLAG¹.

-Trouxe cerveja para mim? -disse casualmente.  
>-Não achei que quisesse. -falou pendurando a jaqueta.<br>-Beber seria bom agora. -completou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
>-Da próxima vez avise antes que eu volte. -sorriu de volta percebendo o que o irmão fazia.<br>-Eu irei se da próxima vez você não sair correndo. -ele pigarreou. -Falou com Cas?  
>-Sim, sim... Ô se falei. -ele lança um dos seus sorrisos de canto que não deixam implícito o que quis dizer. A mente de Sam foi invadida de imagens dos dois no Impala e definitivamente aquilo o incomodava.<br>-Certo, sem detalhes dessa vez. Você sabe o que faz, não me interessa, só não pense em usar a minha cama para suas atividades.  
>-Meio tarde para falar isso, irmãozinho. -ele diz pondo a mão no ombro do outro.<br>-Dean! -fala alto, afastando bruscamente a mão.  
>-Ah, vamos lá. Quantas garotas você acha que já foram?<br>-Eu não quero saber! Isso para agora!  
>-Tente um número, Sammy, é de dois dígitos.<p>

A discussão durou pouco, mas pelo resto da noite não houve momentos de silêncio estranho.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ <strong>PFLAG: _Parents, Families & Friends of Lebians and Gays _(Pais, Familiares & Amigos de Lésbicas e Gays), é um grupo norteamericano sócio-político formado por familiares e amigos de pessoas LGBT.

**N.A.:** Eu tive essa ideia enquanto jogava The Sims 3 (não, não fiz avatares dos personagens). Provavelmente haverá apenas mais dois capítulos, embora pense em criar uma fic bônus que evidencie apenas a parte Destiel. Não sou muito fã de escrever capítulos enormes, isso faz com que as atualizações sejam mais rápidas, porém não esperem algo _muito rápido_ -será um pequeno desafio concluir a história do jeito que penso em fazer. Deixo uma promessa de smut para o último cap., mas Dean ainda contará alguns dos seus casos sem Sam descrever da própria maneira. Reviews são mais que bem vindas, mas se acha os relacionamentos propostos um pecado digno a arder no fogo do inferno mantenha sua opinião para si.

Espero voltar em breve com a atualização. **:***


	2. Chapter 2

O Que Você Não Sabia

**Agradecimentos: **LiaCollins, M DSW, loreta0101, L Winchester, XBOX - Day **e** MandyGrrrl.

**Rating Atual: **T - Por linguagem imprópria e referências sexuais.

* * *

><p>"Tudo bem", ele pensou em choque, "Talvez seja porque eu tenho tentado evitá-los, então acabo os encontrando."<p>

Já era a terceira vez que Sam flagrava Dean e Cas em situações comprometedoras, uma pior que a outra na opinião dele. A primeira foi 'okay', quando descobriu que seu irmão e o anjo estavam juntos, afinal adolescentes em bancos de praça fazem pior, mesmo durante o dia.

A segunda vez foi constrangedora, Sam não imaginou que Dean usaria a sala reservada da biblioteca para tais fins. "Pelo amor de deus! A SALA RESERVADA DA BIBLIOTECA, enquanto estamos completamente sem pistas sobre o caso!" falou naquele momento. Em sua opinião não poderiam estar perdendo tempo daquela forma, exceto que seu irmão pensava que sim. Se tivesse chegado um mísero minuto depois provavelmente o mais novo jogaria ácido nos próprios olhos, a cena em questão era Cas sobre a mesa e Dean abrindo suas calças numa velocidade recorde, enquanto ele próprio já estava sem. "Que tivessem ao menos trancado a porta." -refletiu enquanto saia da dita sala - "Um deles é um anjo! -quão dificil poderia ser isso?"

Mas sem sombra de dúvidas, mesmo com a ideia consolidada em sua mente, jamais Sam imaginou o que via no momento. O impala era uma opção que já havia cogitado, no dia da descoberta o retorno de Dean foi rápido demais para ele ter arranjado um quarto e continuar o sexo interrompido. Mesmo com toda reflexão e tentativa em agir normalmente, não que ele tenha algo contra gays, ver seu irmão ex-super-hetero montado em um cara no banco do passageiro no impala era pedir demais em tão pouco tempo.

Sam chegou a esquecer o motivo de ter saido do quarto, chegou a esquecer que não deveria estar encarando aquela cena, que mais atenção do que o quase despercebido movimento da suspensão do carro era um cara de 1,95m parado no meio do estacionamento. Sua mente entrou em curto e menos do que os movimentos do seu irmão subindo e descendo, todos seus pensamento buscavam a razão dele ter que ver isso nesse momento. Talvez seja porque teve sede e resolveu sair para comprar um energético e continuar procurando um caso, talvez porque a máquina de vendas perto dos quartos estava quebrada e teve que atravessar o estacionamento para usar a que funcionava ao lado da gerencia, talvez porque a luz do poste iluminava o suficiente dentro do carro para que a movimentação chamasse sua atenção, talvez porque deus resolveu que o odeia acima de todas as coisas.

Para ele era estranho tudo aquilo, ver Dean beijando um cara na cadeira onde _ele_ passava horas sentado, ver Cas que é um maldito anjo fodendo seu irmão... A verdade é que poderia ser qualquer um, ainda faria as entranhas dele se contorcerem de forma estranha, Sam ainda não conseguia deixar de se incomodar com a súbita mudança do irmão. "Na sua cadeira, porra! O que há de errado com o banco de trás?", pensou apertando os punhos.

Quando Dean parou de se mover, algo estalou em sua mente e Sam voltou tão rápido ao quarto que só percebeu quando já tinha fechado a porta atrás de si. Agarrou o telefone e enviou uma mensagem a Bob.

_'Sabe de algum caso? Se não, acho que vamos passar por ai.'_

Se sentiria melhor indo a algum lugar familiar, onde tenha alguém com quem pudesse passar o tempo e haja cômodos suficientes para não correr o risco de esbarrar com nada parecido com o que acabou de ver.

Infelizmente havia um caso. Nada difícil, apenas demorado: três dias para chegarem lá.

Três dias que foram infernais.

Aparentemente a vida sexual de Dean estava muito ativa, ou Sam apenas começou a reparar mais depois do último flagra. Dia um: meia na porta -qualquer criança sabe o que isso significa. Dia dois: sexo no chuveiro -eles tentaram ser discretos, porém além da demora fora do normal dentro do banheiro, alguns gemidos se sobressariam ao som da água corrente. Dia três: 'vou ao banheiro' -quem dentro de um bar vai em direção a saída depois de dar tal desculpa e volta todo desalinhado?

Quando se hospedaram, o caçula já se sentia paranóico, prevendo mais flagras e momentos inconvenientes. Resolveu que era melhor esclarecer seu incomodo, antes que algo pior ocorresse. A imagem de Cas grávido o fez rir por uns instantes.

-Dean... Precisamos conversar.  
>-Fala. -continuou folheando os jornais dos últimos dias.<br>-Eu sei que você está com Cas... Mas será que dá pra se concentrar no caso enquanto não o resolvemos?  
>-Cas geralmente nos ajuda. -ainda não prestava atenção completamente em Sam.<br>-Não sei como ele pode ajudar enquanto vocês transam em todo lugar. -finalmente diz o que queria.  
>-Ow! Peraí! Agora deu pra me vigiar? -na mesma hora colocou o jornal de lado e pareceu ofendido.<br>-Não preciso, já que só falta vocês transarem na minha frente! -falou em tom acusatório.  
>-Calma aí parceiro, que conversa é essa? -Dean não parecia entender onde o irmão queria chegar.<br>-Isso que você ouviu... Eu tive que ficar fora do quarto por quase duas horas enquanto você não tirou a meia da porta, também deu pra escutar enquanto vocês transavam no banheiro, não dá pra sair pelo menos? -completou com o pedido.  
>-Não é minha culpa se a donzela não consegue usar o computador numa lanchonete, ou se gosta de ouvir por trás da porta. -fala em tom ofendido, mas seu rosto é matreiro.<br>-Não é minha culpa se você é um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Pegue quartos separados da próxima vez pelo menos, eu não tenho que ficar sabendo o que você faz o tempo todo.  
>-Vamos lá Sam, eu passo a maior parte do tempo com você, às vezes parece que somos casados, inclusive pela falta de sexo...<br>-Nojento. -interrompe.  
>-De toda forma Cas é nosso amigo e sei que você aceita o fato de que estamos juntos, mas isso significa que você tem que se acostumar com outras coisas. -a cena do estacionamento veio à mente de Sam como um tapa.<br>-Eu sei, só me dê mais algum tempo... E eu não quero esbarrar com vocês transando. -"De novo", completou mentalmente.  
>-Tudo bem, e pode deixar que vou passar a sair com mais frequencia. -disse sorrindo de canto e voltando aos jornais.<p>

A partir daí as coisas melhoraram, mais ou menos. Sempre que Dean saia Sam imaginava que era para transar, os sorrisos maliciosos que o mais velho lançava pouco antes de cruzar a porta não ajudavam em nada. Cas passou a aparecer mais, muitas vezes apenas para dizer "Olá, Sam." e partir acompanhado de Dean para 'só-eles-sabem-a-onde' ou 'pesquisar-em-campo-algo-sobre-o-caso' que o mais novo sempre deduzia 'foder-no-impala', deixado para trás com as imagens da noite no estacionamento queimando em sua mente e cogitando seriamente a possibilidade de bater sua cabeça na parede até a memória desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Okay, eu sei que demorei horrores... Espero que me perdoem e tenham gostado do capítulo. Já comecei a escrever o próximo e último, que será looongo e trará o rating M. Vou curtir o carnaval e minhas aulas logo começam, mas vou dar prioridade a essa fic.

Espero ver vocês em breve. :*


End file.
